


Mighty Mobian Viral Rainbow

by gundamexia34



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamexia34/pseuds/gundamexia34
Summary: Alexander Princeton. An average guy who passed the test of the Mayan Apocalypse Date. Now he has been granted his desires for the Magic of the Kaleidoscope and the Mercer Virus and sent on his way to Mobius. Will he be a hero? A villain? One thing's for sure, he's gonna have a good time!





	Mighty Mobian Viral Rainbow

Our story begins just outside the town of Kernersville, North Carolina. There lies a small, two-story house, three if you count the basement. The house really doesn’t stand out too much, it’s simply a standard home with a decent fenced in backyard.

 

In truth, it isn’t the house we should focus on. No, we should instead be focusing on what, or rather who is inside the house. For there, lying in bed is the hero of our journey.

 

He is a simple young man. As he opens his blue eyes, he sits up and stretches before standing to his full height of about 5’7". After a shower, he combs his neck length brown hair straight back, brushes his teeth, and gets dressed in a blue button-down shirt and tan cargo pants.

 

After finishing by putting on some black tennis shoes, the man went to the kitchen, where he poured himself a bowl of cereal and turned on the news.

 

This man’s name is Alexander Princeton, and this is his story.

* * *

So the first thing I see on the news is mass rioting over in Washington DC...What the heck? Oh, here’s the anchorman.

 

“As you can see, things are going absolutely insane in our nation’s capital...Well, more so than usual.” He said with a chuckle, “Anyway, the police have been deployed to try and settle down the citizens of this fair city. Nobody is sure of why this is happening, but most believe it to be because of today's date.”

 

Today's date? What would that have to do with anything? Let’s see, according to my calendar, today is...Oh. Oh dear.

 

“That's right folks, it's December 21st, 2012. The day that the Mayans have predicted that the world will end. The president has issued a message that there is no sign of any apocalyptic threat, but in an attempt to keep riots down he advises that all American citizens stay indoors. In other news…”

 

At this point, I turned the TV off with a shaking head. What is the world coming to if people are willing to trust the words of an ancient civilization of psychos over the words of their modern-day leaders? Though I will have to be a bit hypocritical and disobey the president’s orders to stay inside. I have a job to do.

 

Finishing my breakfast, I head out and start my car. Said car isn’t pretty, but it gets me to my destination, which in this case is my place of work.

 

I work the night shift in a warehouse. Again, nothing too spectacular. Honestly, that describes most of my life actually, nothing spectacular. I grew up an only child, made a few friends, graduated with a degree in logistics engineering. Now I work as a floor manager and make sure all the boxes are on the proper shelves and accounted for. If one turns up missing, it’s up to me to find out why.

 

So imagine my shock when I open the doors, only to find the shelves completely bare!

 

_ ‘WHAT THE FUCK?!’ _ I exclaimed as I dropped to my knees in shock. That's when I heard voices.

 

“Come on man, hurry up! The boss will be here any minute!” One said I’d recognize Jimmy’s nasally voice anywhere. It hits just the right pitch to cause a minor headache when he's stressed.

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean this could get us sent to prison or worse!” And there's Sam, he’s got a really low voice and a thick southern drawl.

 

“Just shut up and keep loading boxes! I’m sure that most of this stuff will sell for a fortune on the black market. My uncle will fence it and give us a third of the profits each!”

 

As they were talking, I had been quietly sneaking up to the loading bay where they were putting everything into a series of trucks, each driven by a guy in a mask. There has to be at least 20 people here!

 

This is bad. I don't stand a chance against all of them. I need to go and find a safe place to call the cops! But as luck would have it, there must be some kind of curse on me since I immediately kicked over a metal pipe as I was turning around.

 

“Shit! Stop him!” Jimmy called. Before I could go more than a few feet, one of the masked men tackled me. About 5 minutes later, I was tied up.

 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Jimmy said in a mocking manner, “You should’ve stayed home boss, now we’ve got to shut you up!”

 

“You won’t get away with this!” I replied, “The cops will come and-"

 

“Ha! Weren’t you tuned in to the local news? All the cops from Kernersville were moved over to Winston-Salem to deal with all the riots over there!” He started laughing, “How Ironic, I finally pulled the perfect crime, and all it took was the end of the world! Of course, that's a load of shit. People are panicking over nothing! And amongst the chaos, we’ll slip away scot-free.”

 

That’s when he held out a hand and was given a gun.

 

“You know, I’ve wanted to do this for years. Before you were in charge, I could sneak off to some shady corner after clocking in, and basically be paid to sleep! Then you showed up and made me actually work.” Jimmy shuddered, “Now, though? Once this stuff gets sold and I get paid, I’ll never have to work again! I’d say it's been nice knowing ya, but…”

 

He spit at me and it landed on my forehead, then he smirked. “...I don’t think you deserve any happiness, even if it was from a lie.”

 

He aimed at the spit and fired. The last thing I noticed was the clock on the wall behind him striking midnight.

* * *

So I was expecting the pearly gates or the stone doors, I was not expecting a white void. It was blindingly bright.

 

“Geez, can someone hit the dimmer switch please?” I jokingly muttered, only to be surprised when the color switched to an off-white that was much easier on the eyes. “Huh, thanks.”

 

“ **You are quite welcome, young one.** ” A voice stated from behind me. Startled, I turned to find…

 

“No way, Chuck freaking Norris?!” I exclaimed in shock.

 

He chuckled, “ **Not quite. With all the jokes about how ‘godlike' he is, I figured it would be an amusing little joke to make myself look like him. No, my child, I am God. And you have passed my test.** ”

 

Now, I’m not afraid to admit that my jaw dropped at this. In awe of bot this ‘God' but of the sheer arrogance he bore. My disbelief must have shown in my eyes, as he sighed before snapping his fingers. Where before there was nothing beside me, suddenly there was a  _ winged flying pig _ ! Needless to say, he proved his point.

 

After making the pig disappear, God continued.

 

“ **As I was saying, the Mayan apocalypse date was a test, one which a majority of humanity failed. The goal was to remain peaceful and calm rather than panicking, you are one of the few to do so. As a reward, I will grant you your desires and send you to a world of your choice.”**

 

Now I needed to sit down. I was surprised to find a chair behind me (though I really shouldn't have been) that was relatively comfortable. After gathering myself, I took a few minutes to think about what I wanted.

 

“First of all, I would like a companion. Could you summon Sif, the Great Gray Wolf?” I asked.

 

“ **An odd request. Might I ask why you want her?** ”

 

“I honestly feel sorry for her. First, she loses Arturias to the void, then her friend comes back as an undead and kills her to take the same ring she’s trying to protect him from. She deserves better.”

 

“ **Indeed.** ” God said with a smile. With another snap of his fingers, Sif appeared with her greatsword in her mouth.

 

I went to pet her, and her tail started wagging.

 

“ **I added the information about what was going on into her mind, and she was happy to have a new master and a new friend.** ”

 

“Great. Now, let’s move on to the next thing on my list.” I said as I scratched Sif behind the ear, “I’d like to have the power of Kaleidoscope Magic.”

 

“ **Hmmm, tricky but doable.** ” Was the response I got, before the snap of fingers preceded a massive migraine as my mind began to adjust to the massive influx of information and the formation of several new receptors for multidimensional input.

 

I finally managed to recenter myself before I made my final request.

 

“Okay, I’m probably going to regret asking this, but my third request is for the Mercer Virus.”

 

“ **Alright then, here it comes.** ” With his warning delivered, a snap of his fingers preceded the worst pain of my life. It felt like every inch of my body was burning and freezing at once, before it simply stopped leaving me panting for breath with Sif whimpering at my side. I scratched her behind the ear again to reassure her as I discreetly consumed a few of her hairs to test my abilities and get the DNA.

 

“ **Anything else?** ” God asked, making me think.

 

“I can't think of much else. The only thing I could possibly think of would be my destination. I want to go to Mobius, more specifically after season 3 of Sonic X.”

 

“ **That's possible, but you do realize that you’ll be able to curb stomp pretty much everyone right?** ”

 

“So? There's no such thing as a fair fight. Besides, doesn't Sonic basically do that to Eggman’s mooks anyway?” I said with a smirk as God shook his head.

 

“ **Well then, if that's everything then you should get ready.** ”

 

I stood next to Sif, who surprisingly lowered herself to let me mount up on her back. Once I was secure, God raised his hands and a portal opened up beneath us.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how accurate I was with the Dark Souls lore or if I should add the tag or not. Let me know if I goofed it up somehow.


End file.
